


Oral Apologies

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Ryoma have some fun in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Apologies

He liked to watch the crown prince of Nohr sleep. Ryoma hummed softly to himself, sitting up with a blanket pooled around his middle. Xander lay beside him, asleep on his stomach, his cheek resting on the back of a hand.

Slowly Ryoma reached out, brushing the back of an index finger along Xander's cheek. He watched the way the other reacted ever so slightly, shifting in his sleep. Xander sighed, mouth twitching into a slight smile. The gesture put a smile on his own face and he hummed, leaning down to kiss Xander on his brow.

Xander woke from the gentle kiss. He opened his eyes slowly, rolling onto his back to look up at Ryoma. "Ryoma..."

"I didn't mean to wake you," Ryoma confessed.

"And yet here I am," Xander teased.

Ryoma laughed, nodding his head. "And here you are," he agreed. "Whatever can I do to make amends for my transgression against such a proud Nohrian?"

The blonde smirked, shifting a little to push himself into a sitting up position. He slid his covers down, exposing his bare body to the other. "I think some oral contrition perhaps," he said.

The Hoshidian smiled, looking down at Xander's body. He kissed him on the lips, trailing down the side of his neck. He stopped at his chest, looking up at him. "If that is the only way to make amends; I have no other choice."

His eyes fluttered closed as Ryoma's mouth trailed down to the base of his shaft. He let out a soft groan, reaching down a hand to grip onto the other's wild hair as he started to suck on his dick, groaning around it. "Gods..." he whispered. "Ryoma..." He rocked his hips forward, gently thrusting into the brunette's mouth.

Ryoma gagged softly around Xander's erection. He braced his hands on the blonde's thighs, bobbing his head in time with the other's movements. He swirled his tongue around the head, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. He smiled at the way this made Xander cry out, continuing the gesture several more times before stopping, cheeks becoming hollow as he focused on sucking.

"Ryoma...I am going to..." Xander panted. He looked down at him, waiting for a nod from the other before throwing his head back, allowing himself to cum into the other's mouth. "Gods!" He slumped back against the cushions of the bed, struggling to catch his breath as Ryoma cleaned him up, moving to press against him as he pulled the blanket over the both of them.

"Was that satisfactory?" he asked.

"More than satisfactory."

"Good. Perhaps you can return the favor after some rest," Ryoma purred.


End file.
